


problems

by LittleMissCrazyNerd



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, adorableness, poor Will Byers stuck in the upsidedown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCrazyNerd/pseuds/LittleMissCrazyNerd
Summary: Alexandria Davidson is a rich kid from Canada who moved to Hawkins in 1974. She has 5 siblings, 2 older twins named Matt and Casie, 2 younger twins named Ashley and Josh and a identical twin named Jane (Eleven). Jane went missing a few years ago and she still hasn't been found and now Will is missing too. Will they be able to find them? We'll see.





	problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hey crazies great to see y'all again. If you're wondering why I changed my name it's because I'm not just crazy for Tlou anymore. Sure I still like it but I'm also crazy about other things so there. Well Enjoy! Also this story will only be told from either Alex's or Will's P.O.V so now you can enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where we learn a little more about Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the first chapter

Alex's P.O.V

"C'mon sweetie, time for school." My Mom sang in a sing-song voice. I groaned not wanting to leave my enormous cave of fleece blankets and plush pillows but I knew if I didn't get up she'd start yelling at me so I got up, took a shower, got dressed, styled my hair, put on makeup and headed downstairs for breakfast. “So how'd you sleep last night?” My dad asked. "Fine." I mumbled, not wanting to talk about it. My parents would be really disappointed with me, they hated that I liked the Byers boy because of the difference in money but I still liked him anyways. They had always told me that I should get back together with Troy but I always said no, they didn't care about what I wanted, they only cared about their image or well that's how I felt. "Morning Alex. Did you dream about Will again?" I heard Casie say behind me. I turned around to see her smirking. "Yeah well why don't you go back upstairs and ask your boyfriend what he wants for breakfast." I snapped. "Shut it wolfy." She snapped back at me. I formed halfway into a wolf and barred my teeth, growling at her. "Casie, Alex knock it off. Alex you know the rules, no morphing in the house." Mom said sternly. I rolled my eyes, finished my food, cleaned myself up, said goodbye and went off to drop off my younger siblings and head off to school.

Alex's P.O.V  
at school

There he was, my crush Will. He was talking with his friends. 'Oh my god he's cute' I thought to myself. "You know Alex if your mom catches you staring at him she's gonna have a cow." I heard someone say behind me. I jumped and turned around, it was just my friend Kate. "Jesus you scared me." I said while frowning. She laughed at my attitude and eventually I started to laugh too. "Alex look." Kate said. I turned to look and saw Will staring at me. He turned away blushing when he saw that I caught him. I now feel happier knowing that he likes me too. Maybe this day won't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hope you enjoyed and once again thx for all the views and kudos. Goodnight my crazies!


End file.
